¿Relacionado con él?
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Booth tiene 12 años cuando descubre que está relacionado con John Wilkes Booth, se siente confundido y decide hablar con Pops de ese asunto. *Traducción de Related To Him? de FaithinBones.*


**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth siempre esperaba con interés la clase de historia. Esa era una de sus materias favoritas. Realmente disfrutaba leyendo sobre la Guerra de Independencia y la Guerra de Secesión. Una vez su padre le había dicho que su madre tenía un antepasado que había peleado en la Guerra de Independencia. Le gustaba pensar que si hubiera nacido entonces, habría luchado contra los británicos y los habría hecho abandonar el país que tanto amaba. Sí, señor, él habría sido un verdadero patriota. Incluso, tal vez un miliciano.

Hacia las fiestas navideñas, en su clase de historia empezó a estudiar la Guerra de Secesión. Su maestra, la Señorita Cranfield, dijo que algunas personas la habían llamado la Guerra Civil, pero, ella pensaba que un mejor término era La Guerra Entre los Estados. Booth disfrutaba mucho leyendo sobre Shiloh y Bull Run. Se imaginaba a si mismo peleando junto al General Grant o el General Sherman así como ayudar a defender a su país de un puñado de rebeldes. La historia era fenomenal.

Bueno, era fenomenal hasta que empezaron a estudiar el tema de Abraham Lincoln.

La Señorita Cranfield consideraba a John Wilkes Booth el más grande traidor que haya vivido en Estados Unidos. Cuando habló del él, lo hizo sonar como Satanás. Booth también consideraba a John Wilkes Booth como un traidor y pensaba que la Señorita Cranfield era una muy buena profesora al señalarlo como el malvado asesino que realmente era.

Un día, la clase de Booth estaba discutiendo el asesinato de Abraham Lincoln, cuando Toby Bryant picó a Booth en la espalda y le susurró, "Eh, Booth. Tu bisabuelo era un asesino."

Girándose en su silla, Booth miró con rabia a Toby. "No estoy relacionado con John Wilkes Booth. Hay muchos Booth's alrededor. Nosotros no estamos relacionados con ese traidor."

Toby, rió disimuladamente y preguntó, "¿Cómo sabes? Probablemente eres su nieto o algo así y ni siquiera lo sabes."

Negando con la cabeza y mirando furioso a Toby, Booth dijo, "Tonterías. Yo sé que no lo soy. Sigue así y haré que te tragues tus palabras."

Conociendo la reputación de Booth de ser un buen peleador, Toby se calló.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa tarde, cuando Booth llegó a casa, cortó el césped. Había estado pensando todo el día en lo que Toby había dicho. Eso le preocupaba. Booth pensaba, "No quiero estar relacionado con un traidor. No puedo estarlo. Pops peleó en la Guerra. Él fue un héroe. Mi Papá sirvió en Vietnam. Puede que sea un imbécil, pero, también fue un héroe. Le voy a preguntar a Pops cuando llegue a casa. Él sabrá."

Cuando Pops llegó a casa del trabajo esa noche, Booth lo estaba esperando.

"Hola, Pops", Dijo Booth, tan pronto como Pops entró por la puerta. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Al ver que Booth estaba preocupado por algo, Hank le dijo, "Claro, Camarón. ¿Qué te preocupa?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le dijo, "No estamos relacionados con John Wilkes Booth, ¿Verdad?"

Mirando a Booth, Pops caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó. Dando palmaditas en el sillón llamó a Booth, "Ven aquí, Camarón. ¿Por qué quieres saber de John Wilkes Booth?"

Sentándose junto a su abuelo, Booth dijo, "Estamos estudiando el asesinato de Abraham Lincoln. La Señorita Cranfield dice que John Wilkes Booth es uno de los más grandes traidores de la historia de Estados Unidos. No tenemos relación con ese tipo, ¿O sí? No podemos estarlo. Tú eres un héroe y papá también. Mamá tenía un antepasado que peleó en la Guerra de Independencia. No podemos estar relacionados con ese tipo."

Dando unas palmadita en la rodilla de Booth, Pops le dijo, "Así es, Camarón, cálmate. Sinceramente puedo decirte que no desciendes de John Wilkes Booth, pero, si estás relacionado con él."

Preocupado, Booth dijo, "¿Relacionado? ¿Cómo?"

Apartando la mirada de Booth, Pops pensó en lo que debía decir para hacer lo que era correcto para el muchacho. Tenía que ser sincero porque odiaba mentirle a su nieto. Siendo el hombre honesto que era, Hank se dio vuelta y miró a Booth. Hank dijo, "Tu desciendes de Junius Brutus Booth y Mary Ann Holmes. Nosotros descendemos de uno de sus hijos. John Wilkes Booth fue uno de sus otros hijos."

Cabizbajo, Booth dijo, "¿Quieres decir que es verdad? ¿Tenemos parentesco con un traidor?"

Lamentándose, Hank dijo, "Lo siento, Seeley. Es verdad. Es tu tío lejano. Ya lo sabes, Camarón. No tenemos control sobre con quien tenemos parentesco. Somos lo que somos. Tienes una herencia que se remonta a la Guerra de Independencia. Tienes parientes lejanos que lucharon en ambos bandos de la Guerra Civil. Mi Papá peleó en la Primera Guerra Mundial y murió en Francia. Yo luché en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y tu Papá sirvió en Vietnam. La familia de tu Mamá también tiene un árbol genealógico impresionante. Una manzana podrida del montón no te quita eso. No puedes preocuparte por lo que sucedió en el pasado. Tienes que tomar el paquete completo. Cada familia tiene parientes de lo que no están orgullosos. Si te molesta, entonces no hables de ello. Si no te gusta la idea de estar relacionado con Jonh Wilkes Booth, entonces, no le digas a nadie que tienes un parentesco con él. Caray, yo no le dije a nadie de nuestro árbol genealógico hasta que me comprometí con tu abuela. Yo creía que eso iba a ser un gran problema y quería asegurarme de que ella supiera que había alguien como él en mi árbol genealógico. Ella sólo se rió de mí. Ese asunto solamente era importante para mí. A ella no pudo haberle importado menos. Tal vez, un día, encontrarás al amor de tu vida y sientas que debes decirle, pero, creo que te darás cuenta de que a ella tampoco le importa. Ya lo verás. Deja de preocuparte. Ve a buscar a tu hermano Jared. Voy a preparar unos sándwiches de queso a la parrilla.

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Gracias, Pops."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**A mí me encanta esta historia con Booth de niño y con Pops animándolo siempre. **


End file.
